


All in One Go

by fluffehpenguin



Series: Symbrock Winter Event 2018 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Just Venom being gluttonous, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffehpenguin/pseuds/fluffehpenguin
Summary: Eddie knows Venom is impatient.He also knows that Venom has no sense of Christmas, let alone what an Advent Calendar is. Eddie just wants to treat hissignificantother to a surprise.Venom, however, has no self-control.





	All in One Go

Eddie loved to surprise Venom. For something that could read your mind and perceive your emotions, Venom was not the easiest to deceive. Yet, there were lapses, when Venom needed rest or was running low on food. These are the times that Eddie stole to buy gifts and give something special or new for the symbiote to experience.

 

With Christmas coming up, Eddie came up with an idea as he was perusing the aisles. He paused, gaze instantly drawn to the decorations littering the store. Golds and reds winked back at him as his hands instantly crept to the chocolates. “Venom!” He hissed, yanking his hand back only to have tendrils creep out of his sleeve to try sneak in multiple bars. The alien had never really learned how to be inconspicuous.  **Hungry, and these are special ones!** Venom insisted, their fine tendrils tapping on the wrapper, highlighting the Christmas themed flavours.  _ Eggnog _ ,  _ gingerbread _ …

 

“No, we are not buying this many! Choose 2,” he insisted, frowning at the six bars now covering the few vegetables he'd placed in the cart. He jumped as there was a sharp nip placed to the nape of his neck.  **Asshole** , they growled, reluctantly placing back four of the bars to leave gingerbread and popping candy laced chocolate. Some days Eddie worried that he may just end up with diabetes if he let the symbiote take whatever it wanted. This was one of them.

 

As they finally got to paying -not without Venom trying to sneak in extra mince or toffees- Eddie's eyes strayed to a familiar sight. He blinked as a child yanked at their mother's elbow, frantically gesturing to the square calendar. She shook her off, the girl huffing and stamping her foot before turning to the father. He gave in at the first ask.  _ A Daddy's girl _ .  **What is that?** Venom questioned, Eddie swinging the hand that had his partner’s curled in his grip. “An Advent Calendar,” he replied, yanking a granola bar and tearing open the wrapper with teeth far sharper than the average human’s. He felt that flush of confusion, all burnt orange mixed with aquamarine. Venom attempted to pry, did their best. The colours only became more saturated.  **What does Christmas have to do with it? What is this advent that is so important? Is it to do with that ancient rule book you call the Bible?** They pressed, clearly a tad overwhelmed with the amount of information and connotations that swarmed the term. Eddie laughed, checking that no one was looking before pressing a kiss to Venom’s hand. The symbiote trembled, Eddie suppressing giggles as they peppered their own licks across his arms, over his shoulder and along his spine. “It’s a way for kids to count down till Christmas,” he simplified, unable to chase away the grin on his expression. The rippling ink against his hand squeezed.

 

In fact, it gave Eddie an idea.

  
  


 

The second Venom went into a temporary stasis after devouring a massive operation of traffickers, Eddie rushed off to the store. After much deliberation, he picked up the advent calendar covered in penguins. Venom didn’t like Santa because of his beard. They didn’t like how it moved when he laughed or how he was jolly all the time. They said Santa would be a terrible host as no one sane would be that happy all the time. They said that Santa was leagues below Eddie, which honestly made his chest all tight and face warm. When he payed, he could feel the giddy kind of excitement of presenting something to his other. It was not easy to surprise them, but Venom loved learning about new things like coffee and ducks. He went and placed it on the table, forcing himself to sit down and get something done. Being a journalist meant there were little to no holidays since there was a never ending stream of drama during the whole year. When Venom resurfaced, his mind grew fuzzy, licked with contentment and warmth. “Have a nice rest, love?” He asked, patting his stomach. The purr vibrated through the marrow in his bones all the way to the hairs on his arms, chuckling as Venom pooled out to nuzzle his face. Often they were affectionate after sleeping.

 

**“Hmm, yes… but we can sense you're restless, excited even. What is making our Eddie like this?”** They asked, a blush brushing over Eddie's nose at the possessive nature of the symbiote. Their tongue flicked out to taste the air, eyes narrowing as their head tilted.

 

**“Chocolate?”**

 

“Let me show you,” he mused, getting up from his seat and making his way to the kitchen. He grinned and tried hide away the calendar, wanting it to be a dramatic reveal. However, Venom was quick to slink tendrils around it and yank it out his grip before he could even hide it behind his back. “Hey! It was meant to be a surprise,” Eddie huffed, the other still curiously examining the object in their grip.  **“What is It?”** They asked, pressing their face against it and looking for openings. Their lover's laugh drew their attention, watching as Eddie took it. “It’s your own Advent Calendar!” He beamed, Venom bristling with the surge of hormones.  **“What does it do? Isn't it for children?”** They pried, clearly baffled as they looked at the cardboard,  **“we are no child, love.”**

 

“It's not always just for kids. It's just fun, really. Gives you something to look forward to,” Eddie mused, checking the date.  _ 2nd of December _ . He smiled and popped the first one, opening the flap. Instantly, Venom swamped their emotions with joy. A chocolate penguin with a beanie and scarf on sat in the plastic. The other was hasty in grabbing it and popping it into their mouth. Satisfaction bled over their bond, all warm and tinged with peaches.  **“More!”** They insisted, crowding close as Eddie chuckled and opened the next one.

 

He plopped the gift-holding penguin into Venom's waiting maw, form pressing close to snuffle and lap at Eddie's neck in thanks. “I'm glad you like It!” He grinned, pressing back against his other's onslaught of attention. “Now, we can follow the dates and eat one by-” Eddie's gaze flicked back to the calendar.

 

Venom had popped open around 8 other dates and had succeeded in stuffing 3 of them into their mouth, black tendrils sneaking along with the intention of opening the rest. “No, Vee, that's not how you- you even opened them out of order!” Eddie whined, his other shrinking away slightly, multiple tendrils retracting from the box, but still clinging to the chocolate.  **“‘m sorry,”** the voice that was usually booming had become soft and anxious, tendrils pushing against Eddie's pent up shoulders as they finished off the chocolate, pressing one against Eddie's lips. He sighed and smiled, shaking his head and resigning to being fed a penguin. “You know what… We can eat these ones and buy another, alright? Consider this an early Christmas present,” he assured, running a hand over Venom's form which suddenly grew, Eddie's arm straining with the struggling to reach the other's head. He yelped as the other scooped him up, tendrils swarming to create thick thighs to hold them both up. The purring was beginning to sound like his motorcycle, familiar but loud.  **“Thank you, love. We'll keep to these rules next time,”** they promised, leaning down and rubbing their cheek against Eddies hair. They relished in the laughter from their perfect host, shifting a little only to press a kiss to the other's plush lips. 

 

**Merry Christmas, Eddie.**

 

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fic for the [cooky ass Symbrock group](https://discord.gg/GnVpTz). If you wanna join just click the link!
> 
> Had a super fun time doing this one. I rarely do full fluff so it's nice to do once in a while.


End file.
